Step motor systems sometimes experience an operational instability known as “mid-frequency” or “mid-range” resonance.
This instability which often causes loss of motor torque and leads to motor stall, is caused by an interaction between the step motor drive, power supply and step motor load. When observing the step motor phase current, the shape and magnitude thereof are unstable.
Previous methods to prevent mid-range resonance include modifications to the power supply, connection of choke coils to the step motor and circuits designed to produce signals indicative of error. The drawbacks to these methods lie in the extra complexity involved. These methods also may need to be tuned to the specific system of step motor, step motor drive, power supply and load
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,770 entitled “Stepper Motor Driver Circuit”; “U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,590 entitled “Stepping Motor Driver with Mid-frequency Stability Control” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,175 entitled “Stabilized Stepping-motor System” each describe early circuits relating to step motor controllers.
One purpose of the present invention is to reduce midrange resonance in a multiphase step motor for improved step motor performance.